This isn't my idea of fun!
by Shadowkittehx
Summary: Kitty Pryde sits down to watch a classic Princess movie just to be disturbed by the outcome of her leaving the opening song running for a brief few seconds.


This is the first ever fanfiction I've read so I'm sorry if it's really bad. ^^ It's kind of based on the group of people I roleplay with except they don't tend to burst out singing and dancing randomly...Although, Kitty does tend to watch childish films and Remy and Rogue do tend to bicker constantly. xD  
I got the idea whilst watching The Swan Princess and reading Chellerbelle's The X-Men do: Beauty and the Beast.  
Enjoy. ^^

* * *

It wasn't strange for the resident valley girl known as Kitty Pryde to take to sitting watching those Disney movies that everyone else had either forgotten about or had never seen. So, once the laptop that was balanced on her lap began blasting sound out of some overly happy, lovey tune that was Laura Kinney's – aka X-23, ex-assassin, clone of Wolverine – to leave the room and warn everyone that if they wished not to be dragged into the realm of sappy romantic child cartoons that they stayed clear of one of the many living rooms within the Palace of Genosha.

_If only there was a simple warning button..._Laura thought. It would save her trudging around the whole island to locate everyone and then to the far side of the palace to get out of hearing range before the stupid songs began. Well, they were stupid to her as they were something that had been forbidden during her training. Sniffing the air, she followed a combination of two scents and ended up in a remote room of the palace. Leaning against the door frame with her arms folded, she locked her eyes upon the two witches sitting on the floor with a large spell book in front of them.

"Kitty's watching something that 'is just as good as Quest for Camelot'," She announced, mimicking the valley girl's words. That received an eye roll from the blonde witch of the two, who just so happened to be one of Kitty's best friend; Illyana Rasputin. "East Wing living room is her location." She added before leaving. She could already hear the first song striking up.

In the living room in the East wing, Kitty was happily bopping along to the introduction of the song far before the lyrics had even begun. However, rather than being fully concentrated on the film, she was busy trying to place a face of her friends to each character of the film that had been seen so far.

Briefly, she shifted her laptop to rest upon the sofa beside her and tottered off to the kitchen in search of a drink and something to nibble through the duration of the motion picture. It didn't take long for her to grab a bowl of ice-cream and some diet Coke. Although, when she entered back into the room she'd been in previously it seemed her troubles for placing a face were over. They'd placed themselves.

Suddenly seeing a young Rogue and Remy facing one another made the phaser's jaw drop and it, quite frankly, was a miracle she didn't drop the items in her hands for the next actions were something she'd swear never to speak of again.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer, I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box." Remy burst into song along with the music that was still sounding from Kitty's laptop. Rogue soon followed suit.

"He looks conceited."

"What a total bummer."

"**If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox."** They snapped in unison, glaring at one another in utter disgust of each other's presence.

By this point Mystique and Jean-Luc had entered the room, shoving Rogue and Remy towards each other. Obviously, these parents had the agenda of hitching their children together.

"So happy you could come," Remy forced out, shrugged off his father's hands so he could continue his greeting, his voice still coated with distain and disgust. He bowed deeply whilst Rogue curtseyed.

"So happy to be here," Rogue matched his tone perfectly, even with her Southern accent. Remy was prompted to kiss Rogue's gloved hand by Jean-Luc, the punishment for not agreeing would be the confiscation of Remy's numerous deck of cards.

"**How I'd like to run!"** They pleaded in unison – once again – towards their parents. Remy was almost on his knees begging his father to take him back to New Orleans rather than being forced to stay and spend time with Rogue against his will.

"This is not my idea," Rogue continued. Obviously the song didn't stop anytime soon, so Kitty decided to sit down – still horrified, I might add – and enjoy the show whilst it lasted.

"This is not my idea," Remy mimicked Rogue, pulling a face at the Southern Belle.

"**Of fun."**

Rogue and Remy moved off to the side of the room, looking as if they were bickering but Kitty could hear no words. Her attention soon drifted back to the middle of the room where Jean-Luc and Mystique now stood.

"The children seem to get along quite nicely." It was Mystique's turn to sing and quite frankly, Kitty wanted to cut her ears off and scratch out her eyes. Either she was going truly insane or this was actually happening.

"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks," Jean-Luc nodded happily, rubbing his hands together with one of those irresistible, yet sneaky smirks that Cajun's seemed to wear quite frequently.

"My dear Jean-Luc, that's the point exactly!"

"It's such good parenting."

"And politics."

"**So happy we agree."**

"I think we've got a deal."

"This is my idea."

"**Of a match." **The parents rounded off of their part and Jean-Luc was replaced with Rogue standing beside Mystique. Jean-Luc now stood beside Remy. Both pairs were on opposite sides of the room but Kitty's was forced – as if by a force of nature – on Mystique and Rogue.

"Good heavens child, don't dawdle!" Mystique snapped, ushering Rogue to finish putting on whatever make-up Rogue seemed to be deliberately spending far more time than necessary to apply. "We can't keep Remy waiting!"

"I haven't packed or washed my hair!" The teenager snapped back to her Mother, frowning and pouting. "And Mother...I get sea sick."

Once again that higher force of nature took control of Kitty's gaze and snapped it to Jean-Luc and Remy. Jean-Luc was busy watching Remy throw darts at a picture of Rogue's face causing the brunette spectator to gasp in unison with the older Cajun before he burst into song again.

"She will soon be arriving. Is that the respect you're showing?!"

"To make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick."

Whilst the small instrumental occurred, all four mutants involved in the song switched positions. Jean-Luc was walking around with Mystique on his arm and Rogue and Remy were back to standing centre-room bickering manically with the addition of Pietro who stood alongside Remy, like a faithful sidekick which appeared to be Pietro's role in the situation.

"One day, Prince Remy will be her intended." Jean-Luc burst out singing in a matter-of-fact tone [if it were even possible to do so] towards the blue skinned woman on his arm.

"Splendid!" She exclaimed with a giggle and clapped excitedly before walking off and straight passed the three teenage mutants causing Kitty's focus to lock upon them once more. Before she could register what was happening, Remy and Pietro had run forward to crouch in front of her.

"We tried all summer but we just can't lose her." Remy explained directly to Kitty before sighing and getting up, pulling Toad along with him and running away as Rogue copied their actions of running towards Kitty.

"Hey fellas, wait up!" Rogue yelled at them before chasing after them and managing to keep up all too well.

"Quick, put on some speed." Pietro ordered in a sing-songy voice before scooping up Remy and running as fast as he could back over to Kitty and stopping just short of crashing into her.

"When picking teams," Remy began to explain the happenings of their meetings with Rogue. Jumping out of Pietro's arms, both boys crouched in front of the valley girl and deliberately blocked out Rogue who was trying to muscle between the two of them.

"Or friends." Pietro added as if Remy had forgotten.

"I'd never choose her." Remy nodded in agreement with Pietro's previous singing statement.

"You think she'd take a hint and learn to read."

"This really isn't fair!" Rogue huffed from behind the two boys, folding her arms across her chest and standing side on to them, turning her nose up as she did so.

"We really couldn't care." Both boys retorted with a snigger.

"Boys! It's all or none...This is not my idea..."

"This isn't my idea," once again the boys were singing in harmony.

"**Of fun."**

As Remy, Rogue and Pietro moved out of Kitty's direct vision more friendly, familiar faces pranced into the room. Among those faces was Tabitha Smith, Rahne Sinclair, Amara Acquilla, Lance Alvers, Todd Tolansky and Scott Summers. The sight of the six of her friends dancing around Remy and Rogue was enough to make her choke on Coke she'd just taken a sip of.

"Long before they met," The six chimed in the same manner the previous five mutants Kitty had witnessed in the room had done. "Remy and Marie were destined to be wed. However, anyone can see; they only point on which they didn't disagree was that the very thought of summertime was dreaded."

The chorus moved away bringing by the duo and Rogue to attention, typically they'd aged to being older teens. Kitty had realised that each verse appeared to have aged them ever so slightly.

Remy soon resumed his singing, describing how horrible it was to spend time with Rogue and the ghastly things she did when she stayed in Jean-Luc's kingdom.

"She tries to talk me into playing dress-up! She's always flirting with the castle guards!" He sung in an irritated voice towards Pietro who stood directly beside him whilst Rogue was standing a little way away from them looking as if she was flirting with Piotr who was steeled up. _Is he representing the guard? Must be, that seems logic. _Kitty thought with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up." Pietro replied, nudging Remy playfully.

"I'd like her better if she'd lost as cards."

The scene quickly changed to Remy and Rogue playing cards. Pietro stood behind Rogue trying to tell Remy what cards she had. He wasn't very subtle about it, either.

"Four sevens and a ten." Remy declared cheerfully and confidently.

"I think I've won again." Rogue replied innocently, laying out her cards. The result caused Remy to flop his head onto the table and mumble along with Pietro's disappointed sounding singing; "Every time she's won."

"This is my idea," Rogue chirped happily after winning.

"**Of fun."**

The chorus returned. They seemed to like poof-ing in and about randomly to move the song along as quickly as possible which Kitty didn't mind. She was becoming more scarred by each sentence and she was debating mentally whether or not to check herself into a mental institute.

"We need a royal wedding. I'd love to be invited. At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes. Someday these two will marry, two lands will be united and with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes."

The chorus shifted off again bringing back Rogue, Remy, Jean-Luc and Mystique. Rogue and Remy had once again aged to become the young adults they were in present day.

"What is Rogue doesn't go for the merge?!" Mystique sung questioning to the Cajun thief King in a panicking voice.

"Urge her!" He yelled in response, flailing his arms as if to push the instruction into Mystique's brain. Both parents prompted to push their children from either side of the room to the middle before disappearing and leaving the now young adults alone – hoping they'd realise they were actually, secretly in love. However, Rogue and Remy were reluctant and stood with their backs to one another.

"For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September..." They sung in unison, glaring at their overly forceful parents.

"All their pushing and annoying hints." Remy sighed; slowly beginning to turn around to look at Rogue's still turned back.

"I've got bruises with their fingerprints..." Rogue admitted, checking her arms for new marks from the shoving and pushing and dragging that came along with going to visit Remy.

"I can do much better I am sure." Remy puffed his chest out. Can anyone say; ego issues?

"He's so immature." Rogue rolled her eyes as she, too, began to turn around. Her eyes locked on Remy's and they both began to smile, as they did so, the music slowed and everyone's eyes was glued upon the pair.

"I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doubts are gone."

"She started out as such an ugly duckling and somehow suddenly became a swan."

"So happy to be here."

"'Til now I never knew."

"**It is you I've been dreaming of."**

"This is my idea..." Remy whispered, taking hold of Rogue's gloved hands.

"This is my idea..." The Southern Belle matched the Cajun Prince.

The chorus appeared around them again, looking at them hopefully whilst singing;

"What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion. This is my idea, such a good idea! What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion...This is exactly my idea of love!" With that, they were gone as quickly as they'd come.

"This is my idea..." Rogue repeated the last thing she said.

"This is my idea..." Remy did too.

"This is my idea."They sung together before rounding off.

"**Of love."**

As soon as the last words had been sung, everyone just disappeared in a cloud of smoke causing Kitty to fall backwards in shock. Hurriedly, she sat up and looked around to check no-one had seen her sitting their staring around the room like a complete idiot.

To her dismay, the two witches; Wanda and Illyana sprung into the room, toppling over with laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" Wanda wheezed through spouts of laughter and gasps for breath.

"That was priceless!" Illyana matched Wanda's laughter and desperate gasps for air.

"This is not my idea of fun!" Kitty snapped. Grabbing her laptop, bowl of ice-cream and can of Coke before hurrying out of the room to continue her film elsewhere without the presence of two bored witches tricking her into thinking she was hallucinating, going absolutely insane or everyone thinking the mutants were actually performing a musical representation of 'This isn't my idea of fun' from Disney's 'The Swan Princess'.


End file.
